The Dragons Legacy
by FandomFreak121
Summary: When a small, 8 year old girl is found in a lab, Hawkeye takes her in. But this girl is a Chimera. When she meets the Elric brothers, will they click? Takes place in BROTHERHOOD. AlxOC
1. Prolouge

**Hello and welcome to the new (and hopfully improved) Dragon's Legacy! I was really unhappy with the old version, so i hope this one is better! OH! and one more thing. the picture is the OC.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY OC.**

* * *

In a large lab under central, there was a small, 8 year old girl in a nightgown and a breathing mask floating inside a tube. But this was no ordinary girl. She was a chimera. A dragon chimera to be exact. She had large, teal wings and tail, pointed ears, teal horns, and tiny fangs poked out from the corner of her mouth.

' _I'm... so... hungry...'_ The small chimera thought as her stomach growled. She hadn't had anything in 3 days. But suddenly, she heared the door to her lab cell open.

"Test subject L! It's time for your expiriments!"

 _'expiriments... man food. And pain.'_ L shuttered as she remembered past expiriments. The liquid in her tube started to drain. As it reached the bottom, L stood up and opened her eyes. They were a bright, pale, gold with slitted pupils. The scientist, whose name was Larry, began humming as he set up all the fluids and monitors.

"Test subject L, please come here. If you're good today, you'll get food!" The small girl padded foreward, her bare feet leaving wet footprints on the white tile floors.

As she was being strapped to the table, she heared what sounded like small explosions. She whimpered quietly to Larry, but he was to busy looking at the moniters.

"Gunshots." He muttered to himself. Larry quickly strode over to a switch and flipped it without hesitation. As soon as he did, excruciating pain descended onto L. She screamed and cried, but the pain did not let up. The gunshots sounded closer than before.

"Dammit. It's the millitary i bet. L, quiet down. I cant have MY expiriment be taken by some millitary _Dogs_ " He spat viciously. L's cries faltered, and soon silent tears stramed down her face. The gunshots were very close now. Not even 5 minuets later, the door burst open and six soldiers filed in. The one standing at the front had black, spiky hair and dark eyes.

"Colenel Roy Mustang of the Amestrian millitary. Relase the girl." The black haired stranger said.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT HAVE TEST SUBJECT L, DAMMIT! NEVER!" Larry grabbed a syringe off one of the many tables that stood in the room. Giving an animalistic growl, he lunged at mustang.

A sharp _SNAP_ filled the air, and soon after a coulumn of flames engulfed Larry. His screams were heard all throughout the lab. After Larry was disposed of, Roy focused his attentin on L. He severed the ties holding her to the table. As L shakily stood, a tiny voice echoed inside Roy's head.

 _"Are you gonna take me to another lab? To expiriment on me some more? Is it gonna hurt?"_ Roy looked at his team.

"Breda, Fuery, Falman and Havoc, go search fore more chimeras. Hawkeye, stay with me." Four soldiers moved out of the large white room and down the hall.

"Listen, little one. Me and Hawkeye are gonna take you somewhere safe, ok?" The small girl struggled a little as mustang picked her up, careful to not hurt her wings. "Shhhhhhhhhhh. Its alright. Here Hawkeye, you take her. Mabey she's more inclined to trust a woman." Sure enough, as soon as Mustang handed L over to Hawkeye, the small girl closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"She's soaking wet, sir. She's really cold, too."

"I know, Leuteniant. I Know.

* * *

A few days after the lab rescue, L had been adopted by Hawkeye and renamed Lucina. Hawkeye had to cut holes in the back of Lucina's shirt so her wings would fit. But the small girl was adapting well.

"Come on, Luce. Time to go!" Small feet could be heared thumping down the stairs.

 _"I'm comin, Momma! Wait for me!"_ Lucina jumped off the bottom stair and trew herself at Riza. Hawkeye chuckled, holding on to Lucina's hand.

"Well, how about we go visit uncle Hughes?"

 _"Sounds good, mommy!"_

* * *

 **OK! not quite 1,000 words, but this seemed like a good place to end it. *scratches head nervously* so is it any better? Hopefully it is. Next chapter Lucina is gonna meet the young Elric brothers. The pairing is going to be AlphonsexOC. No flames please!**

 **R &R**

 **FANDOMFREAK OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people of earth! Welcome to the next chapter! This is kindof a little backstory about how she met the Elrics. not quite 1000 words... again. well anyways, thank you to , J.M.E.G is Awesome, Nurse Medusa, chi-ji-dragon, faithfreedom, pokemonx220, waddledee18, yukicarr, Dark princess-of-anime, and Wrecksauce for following/favoriting my story. anyways, ENJOY!**

HAWKEYE'S POV

* * *

 _"MOMMY I DON'T LIKE TRAINS!"_ The small, 8 year old chimera struggled as hawkeye led the dragonling into East command station. "Sweetie, i know your motion sickness is really awful, but please, sweetie, for me?"

 _"NOOOOOO MOMMA I DONT WANNAAAAAAAA PLEAAAASE MOMMY!"_ Lucina was crying and desperately dug her heels into the hard stone floor. Her adoptive mother sighed as people started to look at them.

"Luce..." Riza said dangerously. The young dragonling instantly shut up, knowing better than to test her mother. Hawkeye continued draging the poor girl, the ticket man smiling nervously at them as they passed. Finally seated on the train, Lucina curled up next to her mother, putting her head in Hawkeye's lap.  
The train started moving, and poor Lucina's face instantly turned green.

"Shhh.. it's going to be ok, Luce." Said girl whimpered, curling into a tinier ball, Hawkeye rubbing small circles on Lucina's back.

"We're going to be in Risembool soon. Hang on until then, ok?"

 _"ok mommy."_

"Yea... but what about my wings and tail?" crap... The only people who knew they were real was Mustang, Maes, and herself. Hawkeye invouluntarily winced.

 _"Sorry Mommy."_

"What for?"

 _"Making you sad."_ Hawkeye smiled at her daughter, whose face was still green.

"It's ok, Luce. We'll just tell everyone that your wings are fake, okay?"

When the train finally stopped, Lucina instantly jumped up, running off the train.  
'Crazy child' Hawkeye thought, desperately trying to catch up with her daughter. As soon as she caught up to Lucina, Hawkeye grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Slow down. We'll be out of the station soon."

 _"YAY! I HATE TRAINS."_ Hawkeye rolled her eyes, Placing a hand on Lucina's head. "You hate all vehicles. Actually, you hate anything that moves."

 _"I can ride a horse just fine."_

"Ok. you hate any abiotic thing that moves." Lucina's pointed ears twitched, letting her mother know that she heared her.

As soon as they left the station, Lucina stretched her wings a bit, Her tail ocasionally twitching. The mother and daughter pair slowly walked through the small town of Risembool. The locals were amazed at Lucina's 'fake' wings. After lots of 'wow's and 'are those real's , They finally made it to The rockbell's house, where Ed, Al and Winry were Playing.

"Welcome!" Pinako greeted the pair, leading them to where Winry was playing with the brothers.

"I'm Riza Hawkeye, and this is my daughter, Lucina. I have a friend here in risembool, and wanted to bring little Lucina here to meet some other kids her age."

 _"Mommy i'm not little."_ Pinako looked shocked.

"Who said that?"  
 _"I did, miss Pinako. I have the ability to speak telepathically."_

"When did she learn this?" Pinako inquired, as Ed stopped playing and came to inspect where the odd voice was coming from.

"She was in an... accident. Anyways, Luce, why dont you go introduce yourself?" Lucina nodded before walking into the room where Ed and Al were playing with Winry.

LUCINA'S POV

Lucina walked in to see two boys and a girl playing... something. Al was the first to notice her.

"Hi! I'm Alphonse Elric!"

 _"Lucina Hawkeye! Nice to meet you!"_ Al was slightly suprised to hear her voice in his head, but he still brought her over to his brother.

"This is my big brother, Edward!" Ed looked at the tall, pointy eared dragon girl.

"Nice to meet ya."

 _"Same."_ Lucina responded.

"I'm Winry! So nice to have another girl in this house. these boys can get kind of annoying!"

"HEY! WINRY, YOU CAN BE ANNOYING SOMETIMES TOO, YA KNOW."

"CAN IT, SHORTY!"

"DAMMIT WINRY I AM NOT SHORT!" Lucina and Al watched the two argue back and forth, amused.

 _"I ship it."_ Lucina whispered to Al. He smiled and nodded, continuing to watch the two.  
After Ed and Winry were done arguing, Ed turned to Lucina.  
" Why are your ears so pointy? and are those wings even real?" Lucina took a deep breath, irrtated.  
 _"Shut up, asshole."_

* * *

 **I just want to make this clear. Lucina can speak into people's minds, but its like she's actually talking, so everyone within earshot can hear it.**

 **so basically, its like normal talking but in people's heads. Also, see what i did there with the motion sickness? I love fairy tail :3**

 **R &R**

 **FANDOMFREAK OUT!**


End file.
